Hermaphroditic type electrical connectors are electrical connectors which are mateable with identical electrical connectors. Hermaphroditic type cable connectors are used in the construction of modular housing and recreational vehicles in a factory environment.
Existing hermaphroditic cable connectors have certain drawbacks. These drawbacks include connectors which require multiple steps to attach two separate pieces of the connector to a cable. The first step generally involves connecting the cable to one piece of the connector to form a sub-assembly. The second step involves connecting another piece of the connector to the sub-assembly to complete the full assembly.
Another drawback of existing hermaphroditic connectors is potentially inefficient insulation displacement contacts resulting in higher resistance and increased voltage drop. Uncoupling of mated hermaphroditic connectors attributable to inadvertent triggering of the unlocking mechanism is also a potential problem. Relatively large size is another drawback of some hermaphroditic connectors.